Justice Prevails! The Story of the Second Year
by Emerald Hearts
Summary: The 2nd year is about to begin, but what does it have to offer? Siblings that don't get along, a robo-fanatic, and a "self proclaimed" Queen of Games; Duel Academy couldn't get any more interesting! But can they handle the GX scene? ?x? Please Read
1. Bittersweet Arrival: The Raynes Siblings

A/N: Heyyy everyone! I thought I'd just write some fanfiction again. XDD Although, I'll admit, I'm more of an artist.

The characters don't represent me or how I feel, so if my character makes fun of someone, it doesn't mean I don't like that person. Also, this first chapter will only introduce the Raynes Siblings. Jaden and the rest will appear later, along with the rest of my OCs.

On another note, I'd just like to say, thanks for wanting to read my fanfic. I said wanting, cause you didn't read it yet. 'anime sweat drop' Anyway, thanks.

Disclaimer: I (Emerald Hearts) do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ in any way whatsoever.

--

Chapter One

Bittersweet Arrival - Introducing the Raynes Siblings!

--

The onyx-colored helicopters flew above the marvelous sea, carrying the new students of Duel Academy. All the freshmen in the helicopter were all happy and excited to get there. They were checking their decks, looking through the window, and some were trying not hurl.

There was one boy who was looking out the window at the sea, and next to him was his sister. There names were Richie and Terri Raynes.

"Hey, Richie!" Terri said happily, "Guess what?"

"What?" Richie asked dully.

"Since we're not in Duel Academy yet, I can still talk to you!" Terri replied.

"Yipee." Richie said, and then added sarcastically, "Oh we're great friends now."

Terri put on a worried face and said, "Are you still bummed because I'm not going to talk to you when we get there?"

"Oh please. You don't talk to me ever. There's no difference. Why can't you anyway?"

"Because if I did talk to you, I wouldn't be popular, duh!" Terri said playfully, but Richie didn't have much care.

Richie was quiet boy, who only talked when necessary, or when he was in his brave mode. He always had a cold stare on, but he never acted as anyone's superior. He wasn't really shy or anything, he just didn't talk to anyone, and never made friends much. Richie was very smart though, and always got straight As. Unfortunately, he was up all night tutoring his sister Terri, so the lack of sleep put him into the Slifer Dorms.

Terri was like the complete opposite of Richie. She had about a billion friends in her last school, not to mention a billion boyfriends too. She was very stylish, and very beautiful. But of course, she wasn't perfect. She was utterly stupid in anything above the 4th grade level, and almost never won her duels. So before the day of the entrance exams, Richie tutored her so she could get into Duel Academy, and she did. Just barely though. She got the exact lowest passing score on the written exam, and won her duel with the proctor by a mere 500 LP difference. Richie called it a "lucky break".

"Why do you care so much about what people see in you?" Richie asked.

Terri was a little surprised at the question, and really couldn't think of an answer. She put her finger to her lips and leaned back on her seat, thinking.

Satisfied that she had no answer, Richie looked out the window and saw a huge island a bit far off. _That must be Duel Academy_. He thought. "Hey Tair, we're her-" he said, but noticed her seat was empty. He leaned outward, and looked at some seats in the front. There she was, talking to some other duelists.

_One, two, three, four…Four. She's not even at the Academy yet and she's already made four friends. Great._ Richie thought. He slid back next to the window and waited until they got there. He smiled for a little while, and then went back to staring out the window with his hard stare.

--

When the helicopters landed, all the new students flooded onto the island, and were shuffled off into a big room with a huge screen. The screen turned on and Chancellor Crowler appeared on the screen.

"Hello all you duelists, and welcome to Duel Academy! I am your chancellor, and you will address me as Chancellor Crowler." He said. The duelists stood there, staring at the screen like a bunch of well-trained soldiers. Crowler liked the attention. "Now, since it's your first day here, you might want to take a look at your dorms. You'll find them… uh, comfy…"

Richie didn't pay much attention to rest of his speech and checked out all the other duelists. In a boy to girl ratio, ¾ of the duelists were made up of men. It didn't surprise Richie at all. Girls didn't take much likeliness in dueling. Terri only joined Duel Academy because their mother didn't want them in two different schools. She said it was too much of a hassle, although Richie couldn't see it.

Terri wasn't paying attention either, and was checking out the rest of the duelists too. She was counting how many hot guys were in the room.

Unfortunately for them, wandering eyes didn't escape Crowler's. As soon as he noticed that they weren't listening, he stopped his speech and said, "Excuse me, do you mind?" he stared down Terri and Richie.

As if Crowler eyes were real darts, they both winced and turned to the screen. Crowler smiled and said, "I see we have some slackers. It's the first day and you're already getting into to trouble?"

"Well actually, I was hoping we could see our dorms now." Richie said.

"Boy, you will wait until I'm done."

"So… are you done now?"

"NO!"

"I was just asking…" Richie mumbled to himself as he shuffled around.

_Oh that's it, he's expelled alright. Nobody talks to **me** like that._ Crowler thought. _But then again, that other kid was always annoying too, and I'll admit he turned out to be an astonishing duelist... What was his name again...? Oh well, let's see if this Richie boy is the same… _

"So I'm boring you am I? Well, boy, what's your name?" Crowler asked.

"My name's Richie. Richie Raynes." Richie replied.

"And you, young miss?" the chancellor asked Terri.

"You may call me Terri, Chancellor Crowler." She said, hoping her charm could sway him too.

"Well you two, if it's so boring, why don't you be the entertainment? You two must duel each other right here right now!"

"What!" they both shouted.

"Um, Chancellor… well, we didn't mean to upset you or anything…and well…" Terri started, but then just stopped. She glared at Richie and in her head shouted: _You stupid idiot! If I don't win, I'll seem like a total loser!_

Richie noticed the glare, but put a thumbs-up and said, "Let's get dueling, Terri."

--

"Okay, now let's see how our new generation of duelists duel!" Chancellor Crowler said on the big screen.

"Let's duel!" they shouted in unison, but Terri's was a little less enthusiastic.

(Richie LP: 4000)

(Terri LP: 4000)

"Ladies first." Richie said to Terri in his regular, not happy voice.

Terri drew a card from her deck, and checked out her hand.

"You can do this Terri… he's only the best duelist you know…" Terri said to herself. After she calmed down somehow, she put out a monster facedown. "I'll play one monster facedown and end my turn."

_Hmm. Bad move. You should never leave your monster on the field without any trap cards to back it up._ Crowler thought.

Richie drew a card, and said, "I activate my spell card, Stop Defense! It switches one monster on your side of the field into attack position. And, I choose your facedown!"

The giant card flipped face up, and revealed Eria the Water Charmer. She was a spellcaster with long blue hair, and a big beige coat, similar to Chazz, or Seto Kaiba.

(Eria ATK: 500, DEF: 1500)

"Eria the Water Charmer, eh? Well, normally when Eria is flipped, she's able to take one of my Water-Attribute monsters, but there's no water monster on my side of the field, so it renders useless." Richie explained.

"It's just the beginning of the duel! Stop acting like a smartass!" Terri shouted at him.

_If they start cursing a lot more, I'll have to end the duel._ Crowler thought with sigh. _Kids these days with their foul language..._

Richie looked completely annoyed at that comment, but continued his turn without verbal retaliation. "Now I play Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode!" A giant, muscular, half-beast half-human man appeared on the battlefield. He had dark teal gloves, and purple armor.

(IFLL ATK: 2300, DEF: 0)

"And now, Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei, attack Eria!"

The huge monster rushed over to the spellcaster and slammed his fists into her. She broke into a million digital pieces, and it took a chunk off Terri's Life Points.

(Richie LP: 4000) (IFLL ATK: 2300, DEF: 0)

(Terri LP: 2200)

"Oh, you meanie!" Terri shouted.

"Don't worry yourself. Lei Lei shifts into defense mode at the end of my turn." Richie replied as his monster kneeled down. "Your move."

"Let's go, girl!" a female duelist shouted.

"Yeah, step up your game!" another girl cried out loud.

Terri looked at the girls and nodded. If she made it close, they might not hate her so much when she loses.

"Richie, I'm gonna take you apart!" she shouted with much bravado.

Richie sighed, and then rolled his eyes.

Terri drew a card, ignoring that last remark. "Now I play, Nanobreaker in attack mode!" she said as she summoned a brunette lady in light purple armor, with a big sliver sword.

(Nanobreaker ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800)

"Now, get rid of that fiend!" she commanded as Nanobreaker impaled Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei. "Now I end."

Richie drew, and said, "Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei isn't a fiend type, it's a beast-warrior type."

"Well it's dead anyway." Terri replied sharply.

"It's not dead, it's in the graveyard! Get it right!" Richie retorted, and Terri felt like exploding.

Richie looked at the card he just drew. Aussa the Earth Charmer appeared by his side and asked, "Are you going to play me this turn?"

Richie nodded and replied, "And don't worry, I won't let Nanobreaker hurt you."

Aussa smiled as Richie played a field card.

"Now, I play Chorus of Sanctuary!" he said. The room turned into giant field with floating angels and tons of flowers.

Terri looked around the field and then shouted, "Umm-?"

"Yeah, this field card's girly, but it sure helps in my strategy. It raises all of my monster's defense points by 500. Now I play a facedown monster and end."

_Interesting…_ Crowler thought. _Whatever that facedown is, he must not want it to be sent to the graveyard. That's why he played that field card, to protect it. It's a little obvious, but this Terri girl..._

"My draw!" Terri said as she drew a card. "Now I attack that facedown with Nanobreaker!"

Nanobreaker's sword glowed red as she was about to strike the facedown, but Aussa the Earth Charmer came out and used her staff to block the attack.

(Richie LP: 4000) (Aussa ATK: 500, DEF:** 2000**)

(Terri LP: 1800) (Nanobreaker ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800)

"What the hell? Nanobreaker should've destroyed it! Aussa has 1500 DEF points!" Terri shouted.

Aussa waved her finger left to right as Richie replied, "Wrong. Thanks to the girly-as-hell field card, my monster gains 500 defense points. Didn't I explain that already?"

"Oh you're so mean, picking on a defenseless girl!"

"You aren't a defenseless girl." Richie said, "Oh, and Aussa's special effect comes into play when she's flipped face up. I can take one Earth monster from you, and that would be Nanobreaker. Hey, what do you know? You **are** defenseless."

(Richie LP: 4000) (Aussa ATK: 500, DEF:** 2000**) (Nanobreaker ATK: 1600, DEF:** 2300**)

(Terri LP: 1800)

"It wouldn't be fair if I just attacked you with your own monster, so I won't. Now, I send both Aussa and Nanobreaker to the Graveyard, to summon Familiar-Possessed – Aussa from my deck!" Richie said as Aussa and Nanobreaker broke into pieces and the new monster formed.

(Richie LP: 4000) (FP/Aussa ATK: 1850, DEF:** 2000**)

(Terri LP: 1800)

Aussa stuck out her tongue at Terri, as if to say, "Nice duel. See ya later, loser."

"Sorry Terri, but this duel's done. Aussa, show her the power of earth!" Richie said. Aussa twirled her staff around and then pointed it directly at Terri. Then, the dirt from underneath the fields sprung up into the air and flew at her, covering her whole body, and then seeping right back into the floor.

Winner: (Richie LP: 4000) (FP/Aussa ATK: 1850, DEF:** 2000**)

Loser: (Terri LP: 0)

"I win." Richie said.

Terri was embarrassed that she lost so badly in front of so many people. It's a good thing she never blushed once in her whole life. Her cards dropped to the floor, but she didn't pick them up.

Crowler clapped his hands on the big screen. "Well done, Raynes." Crowler said to Richie, "Now if you could learn some respect, maybe you could make it into the pro-leagues… Or maybe it's just your opponent who wasn't as good as she could be," Crowler looked at Terri. "That was the most disgraceful loss I've ever seen! You call yourself a duelist? I really wonder how you made it through the entrance exams! If we had a Slifer Girls' Dorm, I'd shove you right in it!"

Terri felt absolutely horrible. Suddenly, she didn't want to go to Duel Academy anymore. She knew going to this Academy meant she had to kick her game up a notch, but she didn't think it had to be so soon. _The next time I duel, I will not, **must** not lose_. She vowed in her head.

Crowler wondered if Richie could be the new star, to replace Aster Phoenix, since he never showed up. But, then again, Richie wasn't Crowler favorite student. He wasn't a very presentable duelist either. That messy hair and hard look on his face wasn't fangirl-worthy.

"I guess I'll just have to find someone else." Chancellor Crowler said as he shut off the screen.

In the room, when the screen shut off, all the teachers led the duelists outside. Terri didn't move one inch, and didn't even turn off her duel disk. Richie went up to her, concerned for his only sister.

"Sorry for the big loss. I expected you to play a trap card or something, and if I held back it wouldn't be right." He said kindly to her.

Terri looked at her brother and smiled. "I didn't think I would fail that quickly. I mean, I just got here."

Richie smiled back. "I'm going to go check out my dorm now. You should go to yours, and work that charm to get some attention like you always do."

Terri rolled her eyes. "Oh you'll never understand."

"I think I do." Richie replied. He bent down and picked up her cards and then said, "But to understand your **destiny**, you'll need these."

"Destiny? Okay, lay off the video games for awhile." Terri took her cards from him as he chuckled, and noticed two other cards. She stared at them for awhile, and then read the first card's name aloud. "Elemental Mistress Doriado?"

"Yup. And the one behind it is Doriado's Blessing."

"But… what good can this card do? 1200 attack points? What the hell can I do with this?" Terri said, twirling the card and whatnot, trying to find its use.

Richie laughed quietly to himself and said, "Hey, you're Terri Raynes. You'll think of something." He smiled one last time, turned around, and headed out the door into the bright sunlight. "See ya."

Terri blinked, grinned, and waved to Richie, even though he didn't see her. _I'll do better for you, Richie. By the end of the year… I swear I'll beat you._

--

In the next chapter of Justice Prevails! The Story of the Second Year...

Hiiii!! It's Terri, everyone! In the next chapter, some of the students here think they're all hot shots and are starting to treat me like dirt! Ugh! What's up with that? So I lost once, big deal! And the most ANNOYING one would be this shorty girl! Who is she anyway?

... What? Ghosts? Where? ... Wait a second, you're just trying to pick on me because I lost, right? I ain't buying it! Go to hell, you bitch!

Next time, in Chapter 2: _A Forgotten Boy and a Damsel in Distress_ …Wait, am I the damsel in distress?? No way!

Catch me in the next chaper guys! I'll be just as awesome as ever!

--

Alright, my first chapter is done! Now here are some things I have to say before you go.

One, the duel was very short because it's supposed to look like Terri sucks. Since it was so short, it might've been a little boring. The next time I put up a duel, it'll be longer and more exciting... if I even put up a duel. I'm not sure, since those duels take a long time to create... hmm...

Two, I wanted this first chapter to show how Terri and Richie were, and what their decks had (which might not have been clear). Terri has a deck based on only three of the Elemental Charmers: Wynn, Hiita, and Eria. Richie deck is based on Aussa the Earth Charmer, and is an earth deck.

Three, When I bold the monster stats, (EX: (Aussa ATK: 500, DEF:** 2000**)) It means that certain stat was increased, or decreased.

And Four, thank you for reading my fanfic, and please review!


	2. A Forgotten Boy and a Damsel in Distress

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long… okay, OMEGA so long…cries I like drawing more than writing, so I ended up drawing Richie and Terri more than I wrote about them. xDD Plus I had lost my sense of Yugioh Love at that time, so I had no motivation. So umm….. Please excuse the absence. xDD

And since it took so long, my writing style's changed up a bit. xDD Is it better? Or maybe worse? Possibly at the same level as it was before…? I don't know… Tell me where I need some improvement. xDD

Anway, let me just answer two questions I got from PandaYumi7...

1. Are the Elemental Charmers: Wynn, Hiita, and Eria real cards?

Yup! 100 real, but I'm sure you know that by now. :) They even came out with new versions of them, like "Blazing Hiita", and Ithink there's a japanese Dark Charmer out there too. xDD I still haven't found a Light Charmer though.

2. When are you going to UPDATE?

xDD Right now, sister!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh G/X.

Chapter 2

A Forgotten Boy and a Damsel in Distress

Everyone was walking out of the main building, taking a stretch and running off to their dormitories. They were all talking about the duel between the Slifer boy Richie, and the Obelisk girl Terri. Most were commenting on how easy Richie won, while some were saying how awful Terri was. Other had been hyped up by the duel itself and immediately started challenging friends, betting each other that they would finish their opponent off even quicker than Richie did.

Richie exited the building, leaving Terri behind. He looked around and noticed a significant number of Slifer students walking away from him to his right.

_Well, I guess that must be where the Slifer dorms are... Haha, just follow the herd of duelists in red uniforms, Richie. They'll lead you to your quarters…_ He thought with a smile. He quickly followed suit, trying to maneuver around the tons of duels that the other students started.

_Idiots…_ he thought. _They're dueling right in front of the damned entrance. They should've picked a different spot… Even if they are cocky and think they're going to finish early, they should still pick a spot that's out of the way… It was in the rule book too. "When dueling other students on campus, please be sure that you pick an area that is not directly on the roads, or otherwise in the way of other students, teachers, or faculty members." ….People never read the rules, do they?_

He sighed heavily and continued toward his dorm.

Just a few feet in front of him was another Slifer boy, with a Duel Academy cap on, who seemed to be talking to himself.

"Aww... that was such a boring duel." he complained as he walked. "Jeez, none of them even use any robot cards! Dueling with elemental cards is so...lame." he said to himself, while Richie glared at him from behind.

The boy's name was Aaron Matsumoto. He was also a freshman like Richie, but less skilled and even far less experienced. Aaron had only started dueling about half a year before, but his brains and flawless strategies quickly make up for his lack of experience. During the entrance exams, Aaron had scored exactly one point below the cut-off for Ra freshmen. Thankfully, the proctors hadn't told him so. Aaron is well-known for throwing spontaneous fits of rage when things don't go his way, and can rant on for hours and hours.

"Well, I guess the only good thing about that duel was…" Aaron said aloud, and then blushed bright red with an obscure face on.

_That girl…. That girl sure was something! Her name was... Terri right? She's so _**cute**_... and even better! She's not that good at dueling!_ Aaron grinned widely. _Heck, if she's ever in danger, I can come to her rescue! She's a damsel in distress like that... and I'm the perfect knight in shining armor!_

He continued on toward his Slifer Red Dorm with Richie following behind him, imagining random fantasies of him and Terri.

"_Oh, help! Help! Save me from these beasts!" Terri shouted. She was dressed in a complete princess outfit, as two men in dragon suits held her hostage. "Aaron, sweetie! Save me!"_

"_I'm coming, my princess!" Aaron shouted. He sported a full body knight suit, and a sword. He pulled out his sword to reveal that it was actually a remote control. "Attack!" he shouted as he pressed the big red button on the tip of his fake sword. Suddenly, thousands of mini-bots rose from the ground and engulfed the dragon-men. They dragged them into the sea of robots, as the dragon-men shouted, "Curse you, Prof. Aaron!"_

_Terri, now saved from disaster, jumped into Aaron arms. "My knight in shining armor..."_

"My princess...eheh..." Aaron said aloud with a dreamy look on his face. "Princess..."

Richie sighed behind him. _This guy is actually _**talking**_ to himself…_ He then looked over to his right and saw the Ra Yellow Dorms, just a short walk away from them. He slowed down a bit to get a good look at the yellow-colored building.

_Huh… Let me guess, they put the Slifer Dorms all the way out at the edge of the island, didn't they? Figures they'd make freshman walk all the way to the main building for school everyday…_

Suddenly, a small figure with large blue hair collided with Aaron, who was now a few feet in front of Richie. "Aaah!" they screamed as they both fell backward.

"Owww..." Aaron said as he sat up to try to get a look at the person who rammed him. The other boy also sat up, and the two made eye contact.

Richie walked right past them and said, "Looks like some people have forgotten how to walk."

Aaron's head shot up quickly as he shouted, "Shut up! I wasn't paying attention!"

Richie chuckled at his weak comeback and hurried onward to the Slifer Red Dorm. It was quite for a second as Aaron and his collision-buddy both awkwardly stared at each other. After a short while, the other boy broke the brief silence.

"…Uh, s-sorry…" the small, blue-haired boy apologized. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that! I was in a hurry... please forgive me..."

"Umm... no problem, little dude." Aaron replied. "No harm done... I don't think I have any broken bones, so it looks like you won't have to pay for anything..."

The other boy, Syrus Truesdale, put on an anxious face as Aaron laughed heartily. "Haha, I was only joking! It's nice to meet you. My name's Aaron Matsumoto."

"Oh, jeez..." Syrus sighed. "You gave me a huge scare right there...wait, you're last name's Matsumoto?"

"Yeah, I'm part Japanese. Wouldn't you know it? They say the Japanese are the absolute best at engineering and electronics, and I love that kind of stuff. What about you? You into anything?" Aaron laid his forearms on his knees and smiled. He seemed like a friendly boy to Syrus.

"Dueling, I guess..." Syrus replied. He tried to think of anything else he did in his spare time, but nothing came to mind. Dueling was almost like life to him.

Aaron chuckled. "Makes sense. Why else would you be here in Duel Academy?"

Syrus nodded and said, "What about you then? If you like engineering so much, why Duel Academy?"

"Are you kidding me?" Aaron said immediately with much enthusiasm, which made Syrus flinch a bit. "Duel Academy is jam packed with lots of cool things! It's made by Kaiba Corp for crying out loud! Those PDAs, the duel arenas, the duel disk itself... all of it are Kaiba Corp. creations! Kaiba Corp. is the world's top technology company! Sure, it's all dueling and whatnot, I like dueling too, but c'mon! A school made by _**the**_ Kaiba Corporation! I just had to sign up!" Aaron grinned, and Syrus noticed the determination in his words. It was kind of scary for Syrus.

Aaron noticed Syrus's confused and slightly terrified face and immediately calmed down. "Ohh... eheh, sorry about that! I tend to get excited with these kinds of things..."

"No, it's alright. At least you're enthusiastic... Say, you're a freshman, right?" Syrus questioned.

"Huh, wha? ... Yeah, aren't you one too?" Aaron looked at Syrus's Slifer Red Uniform, and then at his own. They were in the same grade level, weren't they?

Syrus smiled lightly and replied, "No... I can see why you're confused though. You see, the colors don't represent how long you've been here; they represent how well you duel. All freshmen start out as Slifers, unless you're super smart and get placed in Ra, or you've got money and paid your way into Obelisk... But anyway, most freshmen are Slifer. You know what they call Slifer kids?"

"Er... no..."

"They call us "Slifer Slackers". Haha… It's a bit insulting, but I'm sure you'll get used to it..."

"Wait, you're saying just because we're at the bottom of the bottom, they make fun of us for it?" Aaron asked incredulously.

"That's what I'm saying..." Syrus replied, seeing a strange fire in the other boy's eyes…

"Aww, that's just bullshit!"

"Hey, watch your mou-"

"I can't believe us Slifers are gonna get treated like that!" Aaron cried aloud as he got right up onto his feet. "So what if we're not good duelists! That doesn't mean anything!" He punched the air in front of him. "And maybe we're just new to the school! Does that make us Slifer Slackers? I don't think so!" he punched the air again.

"Hey watch out you might hit something-"

"How dare them all! Why not we call them Obnoxious Obelisks? Or Ridiculous Ras? Right, um... what was your name?"

"S...Syrus..."

"RIGHT SYRUS?" Aaron shouted loudly as he rapidly punched the air. Syrus winced on the floor.

"Y-Yeah! That's what we should call them!" he decided he should just agree with the boy. Maybe he'd calm down if he just got the answers he wanted.

"Glad you see it my way, Syrus! We should march right up to the principal, chancellor, or whatever and demand a change in the system!"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea...!"

"LET'S GO SYRUS!" Aaron shouted as he grabbed Syrus's collar and began to drag him in the direction of the main building. "We'll give them a piece of our minds!"

"But I like my mind whole!" Syrus shouted back, but it was a useless struggle against Aaron.

At the same moment Bastion Misawa had walked out of the Ra Yellow Dorm and noticed his blue-haired friend. "Hey Syrus! I have something to tell you!" he called out and waved to him, but it seemed as if he was being dragged away by another kid, who had a DA cap on. Bastion lowered his hand and said to himself. "Err... he looks kind of busy. Oh well, I guess I'll just wait until after dinner to tell him." Bastion shrugged as he turned right around and went back into his dorm.

_What... the hell..._ Richie thought to himself as he stared into his "comfy" accommodations. They were **far** from comfy.

His room was extremely small and tightly-spaced. There was only one window, a desk without a chair, and a bed that looked as if it were trying to imitate a sack of potatoes.

Richie sighed and thought to himself, _What, is this some kind of test? Am I supposed to go into the woods and build my own chair or something? Or do they want me to steal from one of the other students' desks?_ He shook his ahead and laid down on his new bed. He immediately sat up.

"... Oh good lord, I think I'm gonna sleep on the floor..." he said to himself. He looked around and examined his room one more time, searching for something **good** about his new room. "Well... at least there's no bugs around... the floor sounds like a good idea then..."

All of a sudden, he noticed a small praying mantis at the entrance of his new room. Richie stood up, strode over to the insect, and knelt down. "Hey, little buddy."

The mantis held up its arms in more of a fighting stance than a praying one.

"Oh what, you wanna fight little guy?" Richie asked. He extended his pointer finger towards the insect. In response, the praying mantis extended his arm upward and then struck downward, as if you swat away Richie's finger as a cat would.

Richie withdrew his hand. "Feisty, ain't cha?" The mantis raised its arms again into the fighting stance.

"No no, that won't do." Richie opened one of his suitcases and pulled out a small black bag with a skull insignia on it. He undid the bag's zipper and pulled out a large wooden paintbrush, with a wide end. Quickly, he began shove the mantis out of his room, using the brush as a bulldozer.

The praying mantis waved its arms rapidly but it was no use against the bristles of the brush. It was pushed out of the room in less than two seconds, and Richie then closed the door with a slam. _Stupid insect..._ he thought.

Back at the Main Building, instead of going straight to her dorm room, Terri decided to play it smart and walk around the building and meet all of the teachers. Most of them seemed nice, but there were some that wouldn't let her get away with things. It didn't matter much to Terri though. Teachers were only a small factor to her life. The really important thing was the friends she would make. She started to talk to the few duelists left who were still battling at the entrance of the building, but most were snobby and made fun of her for her quick loss.

"Psh, don't talk to me baby!" one of them said. "Unless you wanna go on a date with me or something. Other than that, I can't be seen talking to a low-ranked duelist like you!"

Terri fumed at the Obelisk boy, "Yeah, well fuck you too asshole!" she cursed, and gave him a hard slap across his cheek.

After that encounter, Terri decided to spend her time inside the Main Building. She explored the duel school until she finally understood where everything was.

"Ha!" she said to herself when she got to the entrance. "I know this place like the back of my hand! Now on the first day of school, I don't have to look like a noob and ask the stupid seniors for directions!"

She grinned happily, but then her deck holder unexpectedly fell to the ground. "Aww, stupid deck holder!" she shouted as she began to pick up the fallen cards and its container. Her deck holder was attached to a customized band that loosely hugged her waist. The Velcro portion of the strap was extremely small, and because of it, her deck holder's strap would look like an extremely loose belt. Stylish, but very inconvenient.

Terri stood back up and started to sort out her cards when a short, black-haired girl approached her. Terri looked down at the girl, cards still in her hands. "Can I help you?"

"You suck. " the girl said matter-of-factly.

Terri glared at the girl. "And you're a shrimp. But you don't hear me telling you straight up." Terri continued to fix up her cards.

"You just did. Idiot." the girl retorted. She folded her arms. "You know, by losing that match, you've made every male duelist in Duel Academy think that all female duelists are pushovers. Do you know how much shit talk us girls will have to go through now? Thanks a lot, loser."

"Ahahaha." Terri laughed sarcastically. "Wow, what's your problem? Did you lose your mommy, little girl?" At this, Terri poked the smaller girl's forehead. "You really shouldn't care what they say anyway. The people you see in this school will only stick with you for so long, so there's no need to throw a tantrum, _**child**_. "

The girl fumed. "I'm 15, for your information!"

"Well you sure don't look it. Shrimp."

"Loser." the girl said with a pouty face on.

"Hey, I only lost once... Why am I arguing with you anyway, little girl? I'm outta here." Terri said as she brushed by the mini duelist and walked out the door.

"Alright, with that behind me, where is my dorm?" she asked aloud. She looked from left to right, but nobody was around to guide her. "Hunh. All I see is trees."

"The island is big, moron. You won't be able to see our dorm from here." came a reply from behind her.

Terri spun around. She stared the black-haired girl in the eye. "Was I talking to you?"

"You're talking out loud, which pretty much gives me a right to reply."

"Ugh!" Terri shouted. "Rude little bitch!" At that, Terri stormed off to her left.

"Wrong." said the girl with a smile. Terri stopped dead in her tracks. "That's not the way to our dorm. If you were paying attention to Crowler, you would've known that."

Terri looked back again. "Oh, and I suppose you know where to go, right?"

The black-haired girl nodded happily. She was lying of course, but Terri didn't know that.

Terri glared daggers back at her. "Well, I don't need your help, because all I have to do is find _**any **_dorm. Then someone there will lead me to my own dorm. So ha, I won't be needing you." At that, Terri stormed off in the same direction.

"Well good. But, it's almost sundown."

Terri kept on walking, but briskly replied, "So?"

"You won't want to walk in the forest at night. Ghosts come out. Oh, especially in that direction." the girl shouted, pointing past Terri and at the dark and crowded forest.

Terri stopped again, laying her hand on a tree. She paused, and then replied. "There's no such thing as ghosts." She then continued to walk, and eventually disappeared through the trees.

"That's what they all think. Nice time knowing you, Terri!" the girl said happily as she waved goodbye. As soon as Terri was out of sight, she walked back inside the building. "But you're a total moron. There are people in this building too. In other words, there's no need for you to walk around aimlessly, hoping for someone to give you directions."

The small girl sneered and approached counter. The person at the help desk was reading a newspaper, the school's newspaper to be exact. He had his feet up on the desk, and the school newspaper blocking his face from the girl.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Obelisk Girls' Dorm is?" she asked politely. Amazing how she could be so sour one second and sweet the next. It was one of her nature talents.

The person lowered the newspaper, to reveal a boy in black clothing, with spiky black hair. He seemed young enough to be a student. "Huh? What was it you wanted?"

"The Obelisk Girls' Dorm. Where is it?"

"Oh, hold on a sec..." He said as he pushed back his chair. He put down the newspaper and began to search under the counter.

"...So, are you a duelist here?" asked the girl.

"Yup."

"So you know your way around here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... so why can't you just tell me where?"

"Cause if you can't follow simple directions, you'll come back here and ask again. That, or you'll be trapped in the forest, wondering where the hell you are. If I give you a program on your PDA for a map, you'll know where you are all of the time."

"Oh... so why are you working the counter? If you're a student here, I mean."

"None of your business kid." he replied.

The girl pouted and looked at the newspaper on the table. One of the articles read, 'Dueling Ghosts on Campus!' The girl's eyes widened. Ghosts? There really were ghosts? But she just made it up! Wait... it could be about something else. Couldn't it?

She quickly snatched the newspaper and read part of the middle.

'...our sweet duelists of the old dorm who suspiciously disappeared. Some of the duelists from summer school have reported seeing some of those who had disappeared wandering around in the area of the forest in between the Main Building and the Obelisk Girls' Dorm. One duelist says, "I saw him. I know I saw him. He was right there, smack in the middle of the trees! But, when I approached him, he just... vanished." When asking around campus, tons of duelists say that they've had some of their own disappear just last year. But, they fail to give proper names. Is it a hoax? Chancellor Crowler believes so. "Students love attention. They'll do anything to get heard. Believe me, there are no ghosts." At this, we asked him if he's ever been out at night, and he weakly replied, "What are you craz- ... why yes, of course I've been out before! Th-That's why I said, no ghosts! Never seen one, n-never will!" It sounds suspicious to us. Is Chancellor Crowler right, or are there truly...'

"Hey girl, give me your PDA so I can upload this." said the boy, twirling around the found chip that was labeled, "DA Map."

Apparently, the girl didn't hear him and continued staring at the article in amazement. Could she really have sent that girl Terri to her doom?

Her head shot up and looked at the boy in black. "Which direction is-"

"Gimme your damn PDA and I'll give you the map!" he shouted.

She winced at his voice and quickly took out her DA PDA. "Here."

He snatched it out of her hand and shoved the chip into its slot, mumbling something inaudible but clearly offensive. A loading bar appeared on the screen, and seconds later it pinged.

"NEW PROGRAM INSTALLED." it announced.

"Yeah yeah, we know." said the boy as he removed the chip and handed the PDA to the girl. He then sat down and put his feet up on the counter.

"Thanks, uh, Chazz." she said quickly, reading off his nametag. She turned her attention to the PDA. _Oh god no, oh god no, oh god...NO!_

According to the map, if a person were to head east from the Main Building, they would reach the Obelisk Girls' Dorm. East… the same direction which Terri stormed off at.

"Can I have my newspaper back?" Chazz said bluntly. The girl handed him his newspaper with shaky, reluctant hands. He then began to read again, blocking his face from the girl's view.

"Hey uh, you know the article with the ghosts?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Are they... real?" she asked.

"Yup." he stated.

"A-are you sure?" she stammered.

"Yup."

She suddenly became agitated. How could he respond so...calmly? "Couldn't you put some thought into it? It's a matter of life and death here!" she shouted at him.

Chazz put down his article and looked the girl straight in the eye. "I don't need to put any thought into it! I've been in situations where it was a matter of life and death whether I won or lost. And yeah, I've lost before. And yeah, there are ghosts. I've seen them. In point-blank range too. They exist. They took one of my friends at summer school, if you'd like to know. Never liked the guy, but hey, he's gone now! Now I regret ever hating him! Wish I could've been there to help. He always dueled best when he had support! But nope, not in summer school. He had to be a slacker! So when I say there are some goddamned ghosts there, I am putting some thought into it! Because they exist…. Because I've seen them…. And because they took a good friend of mine. Got it, little girl?"

She seemed shocked at his replied. He snapped so fast at her…. And there was so much hate in his words. "Who... who disappeared?"

Chazz picked up his newspaper again, and his eyes skimmed over its contents. "You wouldn't know him. In fact, I don't even remember his name. Even his best friend can't remember. That's what happens when they disappear. Records mysteriously crash, and people forget their names. I don't even remember the deck he used. In fact, I barely remember his hair color. A red-head? Brunette? Who knows. Good duelist though, but I'll never admit it to his face. He was always so jumpy and daring. Always took up a challenge no matter what the odds. Finally lead to his damned demise too..."

There was an awkward pause. The girl's mind raced.

_If this boy knew someone who had disappeared, then surely it's real. So if the person who supposedly disappeared really did exist, then this guy in front of me isn't lying. There are ghosts. Holy crap, I enrolled in a school with ghosts? Mindy didn't tell me anything about this! Psh, some sister... And Terri? She ran right into the forest where all of the ghosts were. And since they're real, surely they'll take her. Oh god, it'll all be my fault! Me, responsible for the disappearance of a duelist? No way! I'm too good for jail! Or even scolding! AAAAHHHHH! She just had to run to the east! Stupid idiot! _

She was clutching her PDA so tight that her knuckles were white. She then took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

_...__Okay…..Get a hold of yourself Jamie! Maybe I can save the bitch right now! Yeah! She couldn't have gone too far, right? It's not sundown yet, right? I've only been here for... AAHHH! I've been here too long!_

Chazz lowered his newspaper slightly and took a peek at the small, panicking girl. "Hey, you okay? I gave you the map already you know." Normally, Chazz would be yelling his head off at Jamie to suck it up and get the hell out of his sight, but he wanted everyone and anyone to take precautions with the Duel Academy Ghosts. "It's gonna be sundown soon, but if you run through the forest, I'm sure you'll reach the Girl's Dorm before it gets dark."

Jamie didn't hear him. She was much too lost in her thoughts.

"…Hey, you're not scared are you? If you want, I guess I could get one of the female staff members to go with you… Ms. Hazel's probably free…"

Suddenly, Jamie spun around and darted out the door.

"Hey!" Chazz shouted as he jumped from his seat. He stood there staring at the door for awhile, and then sat back down. _She's probably so scared that she's running to her dorm now… good. I hope she's not a slow runner…_

Chazz then looked out the huge glass windows, and saw the orange sky. He suddenly had a very bad feeling in his stomach. _It looks like the sun's about to set right now… Even if you were to run from here to the Girls' Dorms, I'm not entirely sure anyone would make it…_

_Little girl, I sure hope you're a fast runner... Cuz' a whole lot of hell will be coming your way soon._

In the next chapter of _**Justice Prevails! The Story of the Second Year**_...

Hey guys, Jamie here! It's a race against time in the next chapter as I make my way to the center of the ghost-infested forest! Can I reach that idiot Terri in time, or will we both fall victim to the ghosts of the campus? I sure hope I can make it!

…. AAAH! A ghost! ….. Say what? You're name's Jaden Yuki...? You wanna duel me? Well whatever Mr. Yuki, bring it on!

Next time, in Chapter 3: _It's a Monster House! Spotlight on Jamie! _…Whoa! This Jaden guy's tough! See you then, and pray for my win!

Sorry for the stupid preview thing for the next chapter… It's mainly for my entertainment. Oh, and sorry if Jamie pisses you off a little. xDD

And as a side note spoiler, NO Jamie isn't going to win. xDD I just have to say that… I don't want you having a sour taste in your mouth thinking that I made some god-mode Mary sue that can beat THE Jayden Yuki. ;P Jamie is far from that. Besides, even if I say "She's gonna lose." I'll still leave you to ponder "Well, what happens to Terri and her then?" That way, you can still be excited for the next chap. ;P

Well anyway, two new charas in this chapter! Aaron and Jamie! :D The final important character won't show up for awhile though. She goes last because she's extra special. –heart heart- Oh, and Aaron won't duel for awhile… he MIGHT duel in chapter six, but it's not likely. xDD

Well anyway, that's about it. ... So yeah. xDD Thank you for reading, and please review and critique!


End file.
